


Break My Fall

by ASchwartz33



Series: Sex, Love, and Jutsu: The Start of Something New [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Uchiha Shisui, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yamato|Tenzou, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Rain prompt, Stress Relief, Switch Uchiha Shisui, The Kakashi Lounge discord server, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Shisui Lives, hints of past abuse, sex as stress relief, uchiha shisui-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi keeps training himself to exhaustion, and his teammates are determined to find out why.The first installment of a new series following the relationship of Team Ro (Kakashi, Tenzo, and Shisui)Story title comes from the song by Breaking Benjamin
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Sex, Love, and Jutsu: The Start of Something New [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709503
Comments: 23
Kudos: 139
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	Break My Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Rain" prompt on The Kakashi Lounge discord server! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! @Kakayamaforever

Shisui stood under the wooden umbrella Tenzo had fashioned for them. The rain was coming down so heavily that he wasn't even sure why they were out here, watching their captain run himself into the dirt on training ground 5. 

Kakashi did this every day… regardless of the weather,  _ apparently.  _ If the young Anbu captain had noticed them keeping an eye on him periodically… he didn't mention it. 

Kakashi's hand lit up in a bright blue once again, and according to Shisui's calculations, this was his third one for this session. 

"He should be calling it quits soon." Shisui spoke softly, effortlessly keeping his balance up in the tree they were concealed in. 

Tenzo nodded, keeping his worried brown eyes focused on their captain. 

_ Shisui had been wrong.  _

Kakashi went harder than they had seen him go for quite some time. His running theory so far was that this was a direct result of the mission they had just returned from the day before. It had been a near-failure. The Intel had been  _ absolutely  _ wrong, and they had ended up fighting their way through three stories of an underground warehouse. 

Kakashi had clearly felt partially-responsible, even though there was absolutely no way he could have predicted such an error. 

So here they were, watching the man run through another hour of taijutsu training in this horrendous rainstorm. 

"He's slowing down." Tenzo commented quietly, still holding on to the wooden umbrella. 

"Not voluntarily." Shisui answered, watching how Kakashi was still fighting to keep going, even when his body was telling him to stop. 

If he hadn't had his sharingan activated, he would have missed the wobbling of his legs, and the way his eyes were barely open. 

_ Had he been using Obito's sharingan this entire time? _

"Shit." Shisui cursed, leaving the safety of the umbrella to flash to Kakashi's side just as his legs were giving out. He caught the older man immediately, thankful for Kakashi's smaller frame.

Kakashi grunted, pushing Shisui away and attempting to stand on his own. "I'm fine." He mumbled, even as he was starting to stumble again. 

"No. You're not." Shisui answered defiantly, not flinching as Tenzo appeared next to him. Kakashi didn't have much strength to argue, but he was definitely throwing a mean glare in Shisui's direction. 

The Uchiha simply chuckled, even as the rain was weighing down his hair to the point of annoyance. "Come on… let's get you home." 

"I can go  _ myself." _ Kakashi snapped, apparently feeling even more stubborn than usual today. 

"Senpai…" Tenzo murmured, clearly worried for his captain as he grew the umbrella to a size that could cover all three of them. 

Kakashi stubbornly took a step forward, almost collapsing if Tenzo hadn't caught him. 

"Look." Shisui started, placing a strong hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Let me help you, and I won't have Tenzo bind you with his mokuton so I can carry your ass  _ bridal style  _ through the middle of the village." 

Kakashi stared at him for a minute, weighing his options. He would know that Tenzo would never do that to his captain… but he would also know that Shisui had plenty of  _ other  _ viable options to incapacitate him. The silver-haired ninja huffed, rolling his eyes in defeat. 

Shisui couldn't stop the snicker as he threw Kakashi's arm over his shoulder. The walk took a little longer than he expected, especially since Kakashi seemed determined to continuously try to hold his own weight. Shisui couldn't blame him. Kakashi had been independent for so long, and it was to be expected that he tried to refuse help. But Shisui was stubborn, and Tenzo was more than willing to assist when it came to their captain. 

Tenzo had been on Kakashi's team longer, and it had clearly done him a number of favors, but Shisui knew  _ his  _ influence had been good for Tenzo too. He hoped Kakashi would benefit from his presence as well. 

Tenzo unlocked Kakashi's door as they moved up the steps, and Shisui dragged his soaked captain in from the rain. 

"Tenzo, grab some towels, please." Shisui spoke softly, propping Kakashi up against the wall. 

"I'm fine. You guys can go now." Kakashi mumbled, looking towards the ground.

Shisui had noticed him doing that. It was almost like Kakashi believed that no one would  _ genuinely  _ want to help him, and simply did things for him to get something from him. 

Shisui just smiled in response, waiting for Tenzo to come back with the towels. 

"Senpai, I'm sorry for going through your things." Tenzo apologized sheepishly, setting the towels down on the nearby couch. 

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, but Shisui interrupted him. "He's going to need some dry clothes as well." He reached out, unzipping the vest on the man's jounin uniform. He wouldn't have been so miserable if he had worn his Anbu armor, but Shisui chose not to comment on it. 

"I can do all of this myself. You don't need to be here." Kakashi growled, crossing his arms so that Shisui couldn't work off the vest. 

He sighed, looking his captain in the one visible eye. "Okay. So  _ you  _ do it, then. I'll wait." 

"What?" Kakashi asked, his eye narrowing. 

Shisui smiled mischievously at him. "I'm not leaving. You know why? Because  _ I  _ think that if we walked out that door  _ right now _ , you'd flop down on this couch in your wet clothes and pass out.  _ Then _ , you'd catch a cold, and instead of taking care of yourself, you'll just make it worse, and hide it from us the entire time." 

Kakashi was already shivering, and his lack of answer told Shisui everything he needed to know. He turned to look at Tenzo again, who seemed less confident that their actions were the right ones. "Let's see if there is anything in that kitchen to make soup with." 

When he turned back to look at his captain, Kakashi still didn't have anything to say. 

_ So stubborn.  _

"You can change on your own then… but we still aren't leaving." Shisui said with a grin. 

Kakashi huffed in annoyance, but snatched the towels off the arm of the couch and slowly made his way down the hallway on unsteady legs. 

"Shouldn't we leave? He wants us to." Tenzo asked quietly, eyes trained on the door that Kakashi had disappeared through. 

"Yes… usually when someone tells you to leave their house, you do exactly that. But this case is different." Shisui said with a smile. For all of the socialization Tenzo had gotten since his transfer from Root, he still didn't know a lot of things. But Tenzo was caring, and sweet in a way that should have made him unsuited to be a shinobi. Shisui had seen it immediately in those giant almond-shaped eyes of his. "Kakashi is our friend. We cannot allow him to be cold and miserable. Okay?" 

Tenzo nodded, confidence returning to his eyes. The 18 year old had become one hell of a human-being, and he could only go up from there. Shisui watched as his younger teammate moved through Kakashi's kitchen, searching through cupboards for ingredients to make soup. 

Shisui took off his coat, which had become sopping wet from carrying Kakashi through town, and hung it up by the door. Then he joined Tenzo in the kitchen. 

~

The soup was almost finished, and Shisui was starting to get suspicious about Kakashi not returning from his room. He could still feel the man's chakra, and knew he hadn't made a break for it. (Not that he would have made it far in his condition.) 

Shisui shared a glance with Tenzo, and then disappeared down the hallway. Kakashi was slumped against the wall in his room, his top half undressed but his soaked pants and mask still on. 

"Need some help?" Shisui asked quietly, stepping into the room. Kakashi stubbornly shook his head. The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "I won't look. Just let me help. You're too exhausted to do this on your own." 

Kakashi regarded him for a moment, the gears turning in his brain as he weighed his options. Shisui sighed, crossing his arms. "Sit on one of the towels. I'll help you get your sandals and wraps off." 

Kakashi sat down, and Shisui got his sandals off easily enough. But when he got to the wrappings, Kakashi flinched away heavily. He looked up into the steel gray eye, his eyebrow cocked. "If you kick me, Kakashi, I  _ will  _ kick you back." 

Kakashi huffed an almost silent laugh, turning his face to look away. Shisui took a moment to look him over. His pale skin was tinted pink, undoubtedly from his freezing clothes, and his hair was somehow still able to defy gravity while dripping water down his face. The mask was drenched, but he doubted that Kakashi would be willing to take it off while he was in the room. Scars covered his torso, standing out even more now that the skin around them was pink. 

Shisui returned his attention to the task at hand, quickly unraveling the wraps around Kakashi's thigh. "Alright. Undo the button on your pants." 

Kakashi looked at him like he was crazy, and he had to fight back a laugh. "Unless you want  _ me  _ to do it?" He threatened, not willing to back down from this fight. "I've seen you practically naked  _ before _ . Just do it." 

Kakashi finally stopped resisting, helping Shisui remove the pants that suctioned to his wet skin. Why he had spent so long out in the rain was anyone's guess, but Shisui had a number of theories. 

He allowed Kakashi to switch out his mask while Shisui's back was turned, and then helped him get into some dry clothes. He had just finished putting some sleeping pants on and drying his hair when Tenzo walked in with the soup. "I'm sorry about this, Senpai, but Shisui says we need to take care of our friends." 

The look on Kakashi's face explained  _ everything _ . Tenzo's words had clearly surprised him. The older man hadn't thought that they considered him a friend, and Shisui blamed himself for not making that more apparent. 

"You didn't think we would do all that for just  _ anybody _ , did you?" Shisui asked as Kakashi settled into the bed with his soup. Kakashi didn't respond, continuing to stare at them owlishly like they had grown a third arm. 

"Come on, Tenzo. Let's get these wet clothes in the wash and let him eat." Shisui said with a soft smile. 

By the washing machine, Shisui wrapped an arm around Tenzo's shoulders. "Good job, Tenzo. I think we've helped him a lot." 

The younger man leaned into the contact, more than comfortable around Shisui. "Does this mean we need to leave now?" 

Shisui chuckled. "No. There's one more thing we need to do." 

They returned to the bedroom to find that Kakashi had eaten every last drop of the soup. Shisui set the bowl to the side for him, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kakashi… why do you train like that? It's not healthy." 

"Shisui…" Tenzo warned, knowing that Kakashi didn't like personal questions like that. He raised a hand to the brunet. "It's fine, Tenzo. We need to ask." 

Kakashi still didn't have anything to say, shifting around restlessly under the blanket. Shisui pursed his lips, determined to get some sort of answer for this self-destructive behavior. "Is it because you feel guilty? You  _ know  _ that mission wasn't your fault." 

"It's not that. I  _ know  _ that." Kakashi finally spoke. "It's just… stress relief, I guess." 

That answer surprised him. "Stress relief? That's it?" He asked incredulously. " _ That's  _ what you do for stress relief?" 

Kakashi's silver eyebrow raised. "Yes. What do  _ you  _ do to relieve stress?" 

Shisui turned to look at Tenzo, who was standing by the door with his face as red as a tomato. Kakashi noticed his reaction immediately, and narrowed his eye in suspicion. 

"Well… Tenzo and I… we relieve our stress  _ together."  _ Shisui answered, hoping that Kakashi could make the connection himself. 

It had started out months ago. The tension between the two of them had been driving Shisui insane for a while, and he had finally made a move. They had almost died that night, and the Uchiha was stressed to the point that his bones were shaking. After numerous questions and explanations to ensure that Tenzo  _ did  _ actually understand consent, sex, and all of his options… he had asked him. Tenzo had agreed readily, and their relationship had changed to something  _ much  _ more intimate.

Now, Tenzo looked like he just might pass out from all of his blood rushing to his face. 

"What? Do you spar?" Kakashi asked, and Shisui felt his own face going pale. Kakashi didn't understand one bit, and he was starting to wonder if the man was a virgin. 

Tenzo squeaked in embarrassment, and Shisui took a deep breath. "Calm down, Tenzo. It's fine. There's nothing wrong with telling him. He won't be mad." 

Kakashi's voice was much more serious, bordering on dangerous when he spoke again. "Won't be mad about  _ what?" _ He growled out, watching Shisui carefully. 

"Tenzo and I… relieve our frustrations…  _ sexually _ . Together." Shisui managed to answer, watching as Kakashi  _ finally  _ understood what he was trying to say. 

"Oh." He answered quietly, looking between the two. "For how long?" 

"Six months." Tenzo answered, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck nervously. Shisui watched him with a fond smile, happy he had finally gathered up the nerves to ask him all those months ago. 

He turned to Kakashi, who was blushing so much that the pink was creeping up over the edge of his mask. "That is a much better option than working yourself into the ground." 

"I don't have that option." Kakashi admitted quietly. 

"Why not?" Shisui automatically asked, wishing that he could control himself better. He wasn't sure he wanted to open this can of worms. Kakashi was a very solitary guy. Maybe there was a reason for that. Maybe he had some sort of weird issue with his junk or something  _ else  _ Shisui didn't want to know about. 

"I don't have anyone to do that with." He answered mechanically, as if that was just something set in stone. 

Shisui laughed, happy that it was something as simple as that. "Just ask someone that you are close to. Someone you trust." 

Kakashi looked away solemnly, watching the floor of his room and not making eye contact any longer. "I only trust  _ you two. _ "

Shisui bit down the automatic response that came to his mind. This was a delicate situation. He didn't want to pressure Kakashi into anything, nor did he want to make Tenzo feel obligated to agree as well. Kakashi was an attractive man. Always  _ had  _ been… and Shisui was more than willing to help him out. But if he offered, would Tenzo feel like he needed to offer too? 

"I could help you, if you'd like?" Tenzo announced, interrupting his thoughts completely. He looked towards the younger man, surprise written all over his face. He  _ knew  _ Tenzo was aware of how consent worked. Tenzo understood sexual attraction, and that he shouldn't just offer sex to anyone who wanted it. 

_ Tenzo actually wanted this _ , and Shisui needed to trust in that. He turned back towards their captain, who seemed completely flabbergasted that Tenzo would even offer such a thing. "I would be willing to offer you that as well, Kakashi." Shisui said with a smile. 

Kakashi sat in silence, continuing to look over his team in shock. Tenzo was at his side in a heartbeat, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Senpai, you are allowed to say  _ no  _ if you don't want our help. Shisui taught me that." Tenzo said with a soft smile. 

Shisui looked on in pride, happy that he could teach Tenzo something so important, and have him take it to heart. Kakashi's shoulders relaxed a bit at the statement, tipping Shisui off for yet another realization. 

"You thought he didn't understand?" Shisui asked pointedly. "I would  _ never-" _

"I know that you would never take advantage of Tenzo." Kakashi spoke quickly, interrupting him. He turned towards his kohai, who watched quietly beside him. "I just didn't want you to think that you had to offer me such a thing just because I am your captain." 

Tenzo blushed profusely. "I know that, Senpai. Shisui said I should only offer that to people that I am sexually attracted to, and that I trust." 

Kakashi choked on the air after that. "You… find me attractive?" 

Tenzo sputtered, unable to answer in his embarrassment at his admission. 

Shisui decided to spare Tenzo from having to answer that. "We  _ both _ do. Do you want to do that with us?" 

Kakashi was still blushing, but Shisui felt a wonderful warmth spreading through his bones when the man finally nodded his agreement. Shisui let out a small breath of relief, and placed a hand on Kakashi's ankle that was still under the blanket. "Have you ever done this before? With a man?" He asked curiously, watching as Kakashi's blush darkened. 

"Uh… yes. I have. Back when I first joined Anbu." Kakashi answered quietly. Shisui decided not to press him on it. It didn't seem to be a pleasant experience for him, and Shisui didn't want to think about the implications of his previous statement about being Tenzo's captain. 

"Alright. Just give us a second, okay?" Shisui asked, grabbing Tenzo's hand and leading him out into the hallway. 

"What's wrong, Shisui?" Tenzo asked worriedly. "Do you not want to?" 

He chuckled. "Of course I want to. I just wanted to make sure you were alright with this. With  _ all three  _ of us. I can back off if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh. You mean all three of us at the same time? That doesn't bother me." Tenzo answered strongly. 

Shisui couldn't possibly be any prouder of him. 

They moved back into the room, where Kakashi was still sitting nervously. There was a tinge of awkwardness in the air, but Shisui was certain that it would fall away after a bit. 

"Where do we start?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"We usually start with kissing." Tenzo announced happily, but his smile faltered a bit when he looked at Kakashi's mask. "But… we don't have to do that at all, if you don't want to." 

Shisui was impressed. Tenzo had  _ very quickly  _ shed his insecurities about the whole situation as soon as Kakashi had agreed. Honestly, he hadn't expected that. 

Kakashi still looked unsure on whether he wanted to remove the mask, so Shisui jumped in. "Would you like  _ us  _ to start while you think about it?" 

Kakashi nodded. "Okay." 

Shisui moved forward, shifting his legs around so that they were on the bed so he could sit in front of Tenzo. The younger man leaned forward, a near-automatic response at this point, and pressed his lips to Shisui's. His hands drifted up to Tenzo's long hair, dislodging the happuri-style faceplate and tossing it aside. Shisui loved Tenzo's hair. Even before all of this started, he had often found himself playing with the beautiful brown strands. Perhaps that was part of the reason why Tenzo hadn't cut it yet. He was always complaining about the maintenance of it… but he hadn't actually  _ done  _ anything about it. 

Tenzo deepened the kiss, questing with his tongue until Shisui allowed it. Something about knowing Kakashi was watching made this much more exciting. Shisui could  _ feel  _ the older man's gaze, could almost  _ taste  _ his interest in the air. A shiver went down his spine just thinking about it, and he could tell simply through Tenzo's kiss that  _ he  _ was thinking about it too. 

Tenzo climbed up into his lap, never once stopping the kiss, straddling Shisui's thighs like he belonged there. Shisui approved, dropping his hands down to smooth over his hips and lower back. Tenzo smelled like the forest, a wonderful mix of oak and something sweeter that he couldn't quite identify. Shisui could never get enough of it, finally breaking the kiss to mouth along his jaw. 

A small noise drew his attention away from Tenzo, only to see Kakashi sitting up fully, mask bunched up around his neck. 

Shisui knew he was staring. He knew he was being  _ super  _ rude. But how could he help it when Kakashi was so  _ unfairly  _ attractive? The man's face was borderline angelic, with perfect pale lips and a wonderfully straight nose. 

And just like that, Tenzo was gone from his lap. The brunet was crawling over to Kakashi, stopping only a foot away. It was becoming increasingly clear to Shisui  _ just how much  _ Tenzo looked up to his captain. The younger man's eyes were wide as he looked over Kakashi's face. 

There was a moment when Shisui almost felt like a third wheel, when both of his teammates were staring at each other. 

_ Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

As if reading his mind, Kakashi turned to look at him, his gray eye darkened with lust. Perhaps Kakashi  _ was  _ interested in both of them after all. 

Shisui crawled forward as well, joining Tenzo at Kakashi's side. "Would you like us to take the lead?" He asked quietly, wondering how far Kakashi actually wanted to take this. 

"Okay." Kakashi answered softly, nodding his head. 

Tenzo's smile was bright, even as he leaned in to give Kakashi his first kiss of the day. The silver-haired ninja kissed back readily, humming softly when Tenzo's hands threaded through his hair. 

Shisui moved the blanket, drawing Kakashi's attention once more when he placed a hand on his lower leg. "You'll let us know if you want to slow down or stop?" 

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, and Shisui was  _ sure  _ that he would give a smartass answer. Apparently, the serious look Shisui gave him changed his mind. "Yes… I will." He answered, and the Uchiha decided that he wanted to taste the man as well. 

When he leaned forward, Kakashi met him halfway. He was taken a bit off-guard by the man's enthusiastic response… especially considering how antisocial he always appeared to be. His fingers played under the edge of Kakashi's shirt, teasing the pale skin beneath. Tenzo's hands joined his, but pulled the fabric up, interrupting their kiss to rid their captain of the garment. 

Shisui had seen Kakashi shirtless plenty of times. This was somehow different. Now he was looking at the pale expanse of skin  _ knowing  _ that he was allowed to touch. To  _ appreciate.  _

Kakashi returned to kiss him before he had a chance, attacking his face and tasting every bit of Shisui's mouth that he could. 

Kakashi was moving slowly, but Tenzo was already half naked and nudging his captain aside so he could remove Shisui's shirt. Shisui chuckled at Kakashi's baffled expression, knowing that it was a strange thing to see someone like Tenzo rushing through something. The younger man simply enjoyed having sex, and didn't have any reservations about that fact. It was probably the only good thing to come from Tenzo's Root training. 

With his chest now exposed, Kakashi looked over him shyly. The man clearly didn't have a lot of experience, and that almost distracted him from Tenzo's hungry brown eyes raking over his skin. 

Tenzo was an adult, but he was also a  _ teenager _ . Shisui could hardly say much different about himself… but  _ he _ had spent his early teens and puberty exploring himself in healthy ways.  _ Tenzo  _ however, had been forced to repress any urges he may have had and ignore them. Shisui was definitely receiving the benefit of that during these past few months. 

Before he could decide what to do with those dark eyes, Tenzo turned to tackle Kakashi down onto the bed. 

The captain went down without a fight, wrapping his arms around Tenzo's lower back as he was straddled. Tenzo was kissing him, his long brown hair flowing freely over his shoulders and over Kakashi's face. Shisui moved then, reaching over Tenzo to pull his hair back for him, and running his other hand up the smooth skin on his ribs. The youngest Anbu shivered, and Shisui took a moment to appreciate the position he was in. Here behind Tenzo, it would be so easy for the three of them to have sex. Maybe one day, Tenzo would even be up for both of them to be in his ass at the same time. The thought spurred him into motion, grinding his hips into Tenzo's ass suggestively. They often switched positions, but it had been fairly obvious that Tenzo preferred to be filled. And now, when Tenzo moaned softly into Kakashi's mouth, it was  _ especially _ obvious. 

There was a moment after all of that when the three of them were trying to get all of their pants off at the same time. Shisui was naked first, seeing as he didn't have a lap full of Tenzo, and decided to help. He pulled the brunet off of Kakashi, dropping him onto his back and pulling the remainder of his uniform off of him. 

Tenzo was beautiful, just like he always was, and Shisui leaned down to kiss him over his heart. 

Truthfully, he wasn't sure anymore that his feelings were ones that belonged here. They were friends, and teammates. Nothing more. Yet sometimes, Shisui wondered if Tenzo understood that when Shisui kissed over his heart, he was silently acknowledging the fact that his feelings ran much deeper than that. 

Tenzo smiled at him, excitement in his eyes. The strong beating of Shisui's heart was almost loud enough to drown out the rain that continuously pelted the roof. 

Instead of acknowledging  _ that _ , he turned to their captain, who was now equally as naked as they were. "Do you have lube or anything?" He asked casually. If his captain had nothing, he could probably flicker to his apartment from here… though he preferred not to. Kakashi blushed brightly, the pink accent on his cheeks spreading almost up to his ears. Shisui smiled fondly, hoping that he would get to see that gorgeous face more often. 

Instead of answering, Kakashi reached over to his bedside drawer, fishing around until he pulled out a decent sized tube of lube. Shisui chuckled as it was tossed in his direction, and he caught it easily. He kissed Tenzo's skin one last time before sitting up. The younger man's legs framed his own, and it was very easy to nudge them open further. Tenzo was very familiar with this part, and watched excitedly as Shisui reached down to prepare him. 

He offered his captain the lube, but the man was seemingly content to watch Shisui do all of the work. That was fine. Shisui really did enjoy this. 

Tenzo squirmed as the first finger slid inside, motioning for Kakashi to come over and kiss him. The older man complied, laying down on his front with one arm over Tenzo's chest. Shisui could feel the muscles around his finger relaxing, the resistance fading away as his friend was kissed senseless by their captain. 

If they were allowed to do this again, it would certainly make long missions much more exciting. Even if Kakashi  _ wasn't _ interested in doing this again, there was no reason why Shisui and Tenzo couldn't have their own fun now that the secret was out. 

Tenzo's breath hitched when he pressed in the second finger, and Shisui groaned at the tightness of it. He would never get tired of sex with Tenzo. The younger man was deliciously sexy, and enjoyed experimenting with new things. And the  **_noises_ ** . Tenzo moaned beautifully while Shisui crooked and spread his fingers. Kakashi was appreciating them as well, breaking off the kiss to watch Tenzo's face flush with need. 

Shisui held Tenzo's hip with one hand, and worked him open with the other. When Kakashi finally met his gaze, he motioned with his head towards Tenzo's throbbing erection. The older man was a bit awkward and inexperienced, but reached down after a moment of hesitation. 

Tenzo's volume increased as Kakashi's slender fingers wrapped around his cock, and Shisui slipped in a third finger. Tenzo's fingers were clutching Kakashi's sheets, his back arching as both of his teammates brought him to the edge. His body glistened with sweat, and Shisui was entranced. Kakashi watched their youngest teammate closely, his mouth pressed to Tenzo's ribs as Shisui felt his inner muscles contract around his fingers. One brief brush against his prostate, and Tenzo was coming all over himself. 

Kakashi only seemed mildly concerned about the mess on his fingers as he wiped his hand off in his sheets. Tenzo's face was still flushed bright red, and his mouth was left open as he attempted to catch his breath. 

"Do we stop now?" Kakashi asked, having enough control to not let his disappointment show through his voice… even though Shisui was sure he must be. 

Shisui chuckled, and one silver brow raised in question. "No. Tenzo can handle  _ much  _ more than that." He replied, meeting the gaze of the giant brown eyes watching him. "Isn't that right, Tenzo?" 

The younger man wasn't in any position to speak, simply nodding his head and reaching out for their captain. 

Shisui leaned to his left to retrieve his shirt from the floor, wiping the mess off of Tenzo's stomach. He could always wash it here, or just borrow one of Kakashi's shirts to leave. He pulled his fingers out slowly, watching the other man wriggle beneath him as he wiped his fingers off with the same shirt. 

Shisui tossed the clothes to the side once more and pulled Kakashi in for a deep kiss. The older man groaned into the kiss, and Shisui dragged him closer by his hips. Kakashi was slim, but wonderfully toned, his muscles flexing at every touch. Shisui could see himself growing attached to their captain very easily, and wondered if this would end up being a mistake. 

Even if it  _ was _ … Shisui decided right then that it would be worth it. 

The Uchiha used one hand to feel around for the lube again, popping the cap open and dousing his hand with it once more. Kakashi's body stiffened as the hand moved towards him, so the younger man froze. "Are you alright?" He whispered, dropping his forehead against Kakashi's. 

The captain swallowed nervously, and suddenly it became clear that he thought Shisui was going to finger him. He made a mental note to worry about  _ that  _ later. "This is for your  _ cock _ … not for inside you." Shisui spoke softly, running his free hand through Kakashi's hair in reassurance. 

Kakashi relaxed after that, nodding his head in acceptance. Shisui didn't hesitate. He gripped Kakashi's leaking erection, spreading the oil around and pulling some delicious noises from his captain. Shisui shivered, his own neglected length twitching between his legs. 

When he moved back, Tenzo was sitting up, his dick already hardening again in interest. Those brown eyes were locked onto Kakashi's moistened cock, and Shisui could swear that the younger man was drooling. 

"Are you ready, Tenzo?" Shisui asked with a smirk. Tenzo nodded enthusiastically, dropping forward so that he was on his hands and knees, and spinning so that his ass was facing Kakashi. 

"Senpai… would you like to?" Tenzo asked, still seemingly unsure about Kakashi's feelings. From his side, Shisui could see very clearly that the older man was  _ very  _ interested… but also confused. "What about  _ you _ ?" He asked, and Shisui chuckled. 

"I'll take care of  _ him  _ too." Tenzo replied with a smile, licking his lips slowly. Shisui felt his cock twitch again at the suggestion. He had  _ hoped _ that Tenzo would be okay with both of them at the same time… but he wouldn't have suggested it himself. Kakashi nodded, shifting closer to his kohai and positioning himself behind him. He glanced Shisui's direction one more time, and the Uchiha nodded. 

Tenzo moaned wantonly as Kakashi pressed inside. As quiet as he was in every other instance, he couldn't seem to control himself during sex. Shisui  _ loved  _ it, and apparently Kakashi did as well. 

Shisui flickered to the other side of the bed, surprising Tenzo and pulling his face up for a sloppy kiss. Kakashi was seated fully inside of him now, waiting for Tenzo to tell him to move. 

Kakashi's hands were tightened firmly on Tenzo's hips, and he used them as leverage when he was finally given the signal to move. Both of his teammates gasped at the first thrust, and Shisui was rather enjoying the view. 

_ However _ , his cock hadn't been touched this entire time. Tenzo seemed to read his mind, pushing Shisui back a bit so he could lower himself back down onto his hands. 

Kakashi set up a steady rhythm, groaning and fucking into his teammate with vigor. Shisui reached down, threading his fingers through Tenzo's long hair so he could hold it back away from his face.

After six months of having sex, Tenzo knew exactly what Shisui liked. When Kakashi pushed back into him again, he swallowed Shisui's aching cock to the hilt, knocking every ounce of air out of the Uchiha's lungs. 

_ "Fuck _ , Tenzo." Shisui moaned, feeling a familiar tongue swirling around the ridges of his erection. Tenzo was also moaning, sending wonderful vibrations through his cock as well. 

Tenzo was a godsend, somehow managing to not choke on Shisui while Kakashi continued to pound into him. The copy nin was making plenty of noises on his own, and everything added up to Shisui approaching his orgasm  _ embarrassingly  _ fast. Tenzo slurped and drooled around his length, while those wonderful brown eyes were gazing up at him the entire time. 

It was too much.  _ Far  _ too much. Shisui went to pull back, afraid of choking his teammate by releasing into his mouth while he was still being fucked… but Tenzo saw right through that. He wrapped one arm around Shisui's waist, begging with his eyes for him to stay. 

_ And how could he possibly refuse?  _

Shisui came in Tenzo's mouth, crying out his name and tightening his grip on the soft brown strands uncontrollably. 

Kakashi had the sense to slow down, his abs flexing with every slow press into Tenzo's tight body. 

With his orgasm finished, Shisui pulled away, watching as the small amount Tenzo wasn't able to swallow dribbled down his chin. It was unfairly attractive, even as Tenzo's upper body dropped down to the mattress. 

Kakashi's pace picked up again, the angle now changed enough that he was glancing off of Tenzo's prostate with each thrust. Shisui fought to catch his breath, and when he finally managed, he reached around the younger boy to fist his erection again. 

Tenzo's fingers reached out, digging into his thighs as he cried out and moaned into the mattress. Kakashi was grunting, his breath coming out in pants and his fingers tightened enough to bruise Tenzo's skin. 

It was beautiful, and something Shisui wouldn't forget for a  _ very  _ long time. Tenzo came with a shout of Kakashi's name, only moments before the captain found his own release. 

Kakashi dropped to the bed after he finally pulled out, the exhaustion from his training and their bedroom activities finally adding up. Shisui helped Tenzo roll over enough so that he wasn't lying in his own mess, and then left to find a towel. 

When he returned, he stopped in the doorway. Both of his teammates were already asleep, exactly as he had left them. If there hadn't been a giant nasty mess on the bed, Shisui might have just left them there. 

Instead, he diligently wiped his partners down, cleaning them off as best as he could, and then wiping as much of the mess off the sheet as possible. Seeing as Kakashi wasn't awake enough to kick them out, Shisui decided that they would all just stay here. 

Tenzo barely stirred when Shisui moved him to the head of the bed, tucking him under Kakashi's shuriken patterned bedding and kissing his forehead softly. 

Kakashi's gray eye opened while Shisui was maneuvering him around, and the older man managed to help a small amount. He hummed softly when Shisui got him situated, nuzzling his face into Tenzo's back. 

The Uchiha positioned himself on the outside, snuggling up to his captain and throwing a protective arm over him. They were all still naked, and he only hoped it wouldn't be awkward for Kakashi once he woke up again. 

Shisui couldn't be bothered to worry about that  _ too  _ much, relishing in the warmth and comfort of Kakashi's back as the soft sound of the rain pulled him into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!  
> I will be adding bits to this series as I see fit, and probably for events. Any questions about reactions and their relationship status will be answered in the next installment. Stay tuned!


End file.
